Lost
by zombies.eat.love
Summary: Just a one-shot of what I /semi/ think George would have felt after the death of Fred.


Empty…

Alone…

Lost…

No one left who shares my thoughts…

My dreams..

What am I supposed to do? My twin, my other half..

My fucking twin has been murdered.

It's like a chunk of my soul has been ripped off and thrown in the blender.

The pain is unimaginable.

What am I supposed to do without him? How will I survive?

The rest of my family is intact, but it's not the same.

It will never be the fucking same again!

None of them are as similar as he and I are…were..

Fuck!

After the battle was won, and the warriors were beginning to leave back to their homes, George just sat on the cold unrelenting floor of the great hall, just holding Fred body close to him. He refused to leave Fred's body. He didn't talk to anyone, he refused to eat or drink. He sat there remembering his twin. He screamed, he cried; life was truly unfair at that moment for him. He knew that so many had lost loved ones, but how could the world be so cruel to separate him and his twin? There were so many death eaters who had escaped. So many of them were able to go home to their familes, not knowing this loss that he felt… It was so unfair that so many good people were dead. It just wasn't fair…

**_~One year after the battle~_**

I can't sleep.

All I see is your face.

Your last laugh permanently etched upon your face…my face…

I want revenge.

I want to slit every last death eaters throats until they all drown within their own blood.

No, more than that... I want them to suffer as I have suffered…

I want justice.

The family is worried about me.

It has been a year since I lost half of my being, and I'm more messed up now than I was then.

I know I will never be the same….

But, I don't think I will ever heal enough to go on with my life…

Lee was running the shop. George couldn't bear to go back. There were so many memories of his brother… of times when they were both so full of life. Constantly drunk, or intoxicated by other means, George was unable to leave his room except to get more alcohol, drugs, or potions to numb his pain. Molly and Arthur tried to get him to see someone to talk about his grief, but he refused. He didn't want to see the world without his brother by his side. He knew it was hard on his family—it was almost like they lost him, too—but he couldn't function. He didn't want to. The pain was never ending. And why should it? Half of him was already dead…

**~Five years after the battle~**

I'm holding the potion in my hands,

I should take it, and be with you again!

Oh, Fred!

How lost I have been without you!

Just one swallow and I can go to sleep, and wake up with you!

Mum and dad will understand… It's not like they haven't already lost me. They know life without you is pure hell for me.

They have the grandchildren now to spoil and look after.

This life is too hard without you…

I love you—why didn't I tell you that more when you were alive?!

I love you, and I am on my way!

As George was raising the vial to his lips, little Victorie walked into his room

She asked; "Uncle Georgie? What is you doing? And why is there two of you? Why is you both crying?"

Little Victorie could see the dead-not ghosts, literally the other side of the veil. She could also talk to them.

She heard; "Oh, sweet little Victorie! Thank god you can see me! Tell uncle Georgie that he needs to put down that potion and live his life. He needs to go back to the shop, and go on with his life! Tell him I never wanted to leave him, put it was apparently my time to go. I will always be standing beside him, encouraging him on, holding him when he is sad, slapping him upside the head when he's being stupid, and making jokes on his behalf. Tell him not to miss me so much. It's been years, and it is time for him to get on with his life. Can you tell Uncle Georgie for me sweet little Victorie?"

Victorie told George, but he of course thought this was a ploy by his family to make him want to engage in the world again. He didn't believe she could see his twin, nor that Fred wanted these things for him.

In reply to this, Fred said; "Can you keep a secret Victorie? It has to stay between me, you, and uncle Georgie, okay? Tell him that there was one time in first year when we were both homesick and especially missed mum and Ginny, we found a way to see them in a mirror without having to admit that we missed them. We saw that Ginny was upset because Ron was being mean to her, and she just wanted her twins home so she had someone to play with. That was when we decided that it was time for us to be the best brothers to her we could be, and we started pulling pranks that involved little trophies that we would send home to her. We realized that she missed us as much as we missed her and she was just as lonely as we were."

After Victorie told this to George, he realized there was no way anyone knew that besides Fred and himself. He threw away the potion, started crying and held Victorie close as he said; "I'll be better Freddie. I'll stop all this rubbish, and be productive. Thank you. I love you. I miss you."

After his tears were dry, he picked up Victorie and walked down stairs with her. He sat with his family and smiled. It was the first smile Molly had seen in years from her son, and she started crying and pulled him into a tight hug. They cried together for a while, and then George decided it was time to go visit his shop…

**~Seven years after the battle~**

Today marks the beginning of a new era for me.

I am to be married in about an hour.

I've been working at the shop again for two years now, and I still get sad, and miss you constantly.

But I'm lucky, because every time I look into a mirror I can still see your face, and I know that you and I will grow old together, Freddie, it just might not be in the way that I thought it was going to be.

I love you, and miss you, but as you told Victorie, and me;

Life must go on.

I've been reading stories lately that have Geroge practically unaffected by Fred's death, and to me, that doesnt seem right. I know this is a bit overboard, and hopefully, it wouldnt have happened this way, but the way I see it is George lost his twin, he lost the other half of him. Fred and George were so close, and so similar that he would have been depressed. Life wouldnt have seemed fair. He would have had dark thoughts about his own life.

I know the whole Victorie being able to see to the other side thing is kinds out there, but it fit for me.

I hope y'all like it, and I know there are alot of feels in here, but it ends on a happy note, right?

*hides*

3 Zombieseatlove


End file.
